mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastview Mall
E'astview Mall', located in Victor, New York (near Rochester, New York), is an upscale indoor shopping center owned and operated by Wilmorite Management Group, LLC. The anchor stores are JCPenney, Macy's, Von Maur, and Lord & Taylor, with one vacant anchor space last occupied by Sears. History Eastview Mall was built in 1971. Original tenants were Sibley's (later Kaufmann's, now Macy's) and Sears. An expansion a year later in 1972 added McCurdy's (later The Bon-Ton, now Von Maur). The mall was expanded in 1995 with the addition of a wing anchored by Lord & Taylor and JCPenney and again at the main entrance with sit down restaurants. Regal Cinemas also opened outside the mall in 1995. Eastview is located just off New York State Thruway (Interstate 90) Exit 45 on New York State Route 96. This 1,361,325-square-foot (126,471.2 m2) shopping center has 167 stores and services including some that are unique to the Rochester-area market. Eastview has a nationally recognized, quality restaurant selection at the front courtyard parking valet entrance. Eastview Mall serves the entire Metro-Rochester, NY region, attracting customers from throughout Western NY. Visitors to the nearby Finger Lakes Vineyards and nearby resort lake towns also shop at Eastview Mall. In 2000, BJ's Wholesale Club opened south of the mall. In December 2008, bus services to and from New York City began at the mall's side entrance. Rochester travelers are encouraged to leave a note on the inside of their windshield for mall security if leaving their car in the parking lot overnights when staying over in NYC. Also in December 2008, Mall owners Wilmorite announced a new enhancement project. In November 2011, it was announced that the Bon Ton location was set to close at Eastview. The store was closed in March 2012. Von Maur opened in its place in October 2013. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Eastview Mall, into Seritage Growth Properties. In 2017, a Tesla supercharging station was added in the mall parking lot. On August 15, 2018, a Lord & Taylor sign caught on fire. On August 22, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 46 stores nationwide. The store closed in November 2018. After the store closed, JCPenney, Macy’s, Von Maur and Lord & Taylor are the remaining anchors left. On August 26th, 2019, plans were announced for Dick's Sporting Goods to move into the former Sears space. See also * Eastview Commons Gallery Videos File:Eastview Mall - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour File:Otis Lexan Hydraulic Elevator - Macy's, Eastview Mall, Victor, NY|The Macy's Elevator File:Full HD Take 1995 Schindler MT 300A Hydraulic Elevator - JCPenney - Eastview Mall - Victor, NY|The JCPenney Elevator File:2013 Schindler HT Hydraulic Elevator @ Von Maur Eastview Mall Victor NY|The Von Maur Elevator File:Montgomery Hydraulic elevator @ The Bon Ton Eastview mall victor NY w jimster586|The Bon-Ton Elevator File:Montgomery Freight elevator @ The Bon-Ton Eastview Mall Victor NY|The Bon-Ton Freight Elevator External Links * Eastview Mall on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:1971 Category:1971 establishments Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Von Maur-anchored Malls Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Burger King Locations Category:Justice Locations Category:Abercrombie & Fitch Locations Category:BJ's-anchored Properties Category:Regal Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:GameStop Locations Category:Former Arby's Locations Category:Former Taco Bell Locations Category:Subway Locations Category:Former Friendly's Locations Category:L.L. Bean Locations Category:P.F. Chang's Locations Category:Former Sibley's-anchored Malls Category:Bonefish Grill Locations Category:Apple Store Locations Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Former McCurdy's-anchored malls Category:Former Gymboree Locations Category:American Eagle Outfitters Locations Category:The Lego Store Locations